


Come With Me

by sunshinechildskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate POV, Gen, I am your father scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinechildskywalker/pseuds/sunshinechildskywalker
Summary: Everyone's favorite scene in which Problematic Dad Vader tries to convince Baby Skywalker to join him...after slicing off his hand moments before.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Best. Homework. Ever. I submitted this for my "Alternate Perspective" assignment in my World Lit class, which conjured a thesis-length email sent to my professor about how Star Wars could be considered a "classic children's story" to use for this assignment and a follow up email describing the history of fanfiction and its purpose for a middle-aged man just trying to do his job XD. Shoutout to Mr. V for putting up with my intense fangirling and for motivating me to finish a piece!

“You are beaten!” Vader snarled at Luke, the boy’s small form backing away from the threatening tip of the saber. “It is useless to resist. Don’t let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did.” Those unmistakable blue eyes flitted up from the crimson blade to Vader’s mask, shoving aside his fear as they reignited with fury and perseverance.

So tenacious, just like his mother. 

Faster than Vader could blink, Luke scrambled to his feet. He shuffled backwards, inching towards the weather vane. The blue blade that once belonged to the one called Anakin Skywalker clashed against Vader’s crimson blade in a furious clash of sparks.

Despite all the muscles that must have ached and open wounds that were surely throbbing by now, the boy kept going. 

If he would just slow down, just pause even for a moment, maybe Vader could finally get him to listen. 

If he would just…

But before Vader even registered his own actions, he had finally ended their duel- Vader sliced his saber directly through Luke’s right wrist, severing his hand clean off. 

A terrible, piercing scream escaped from the boy’s lips, stirring instant regret in Vader’s core.

For a fraction of a second, the regret mingled with the rage coursing through Vader’s veins, but hope flickered as he realized their conversation had only just begun.

“There is no escape,” Vader rumbled. “Don’t make me destroy you.”

The boy cradled his injured arm to his chest, carefully backing up on the ledge inch by inch. 

No, Vader couldn’t lose him. Not again. 

“Luke,” Vader intoned, trying to call the boy back. “You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy.”

Vader spoke nothing but the truth; Luke held unlimited potential with both Vader’s own blood and his late wife’s coursing through his veins. Already he was so powerful, and with so little training; only the Force would know his capabilities after Vader completed his training. Once the boy understood the fault in Obi-Wan’s ways, he could become even more powerful than Palpatine himself. 

Soon Luke would not only understand his importance to the Force and the galaxy itself, but as the only being that would ever matter to Vader in this lifetime. 

“I’ll never join you!” Luke countered with vengeance, gripping the weather vane harder as he shifted positions to expand the distance between the two.

“If you only knew the power of the Dark Side,” Vader pressed. However, he knew the boy would never consider the offer unless he knew the truth. “Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father…”

“He told me enough,” Luke hissed, swinging his small frame around to face Vader directly as he clutched the weather vane tighter.

And with venom in his words that put even the Lead Enforcer of the Empire to shame, almost making Vader proud, Luke spat exactly what Vader expected to hear.

“He told me you killed him.”

“No,” Vader thundered. “I am your father.”

The wind seemed to whip even harder as the fury slipped from Luke’s expression, shaking his head.

“No,” Luke whispered. “No. It’s not true. That’s impossible!”

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true!” 

And with the intensity of a thousand suns, Luke howled.

“No!!!” he cried, leaning into the weather vane. His expression crumpled as his wail cut off with a sob. “No!”

Vader couldn’t deny the disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach at the response, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. 

“Luke,” he urged. “You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny.” The boy’s eyes drifted to the side, evoking a strong prayer from Vader to the Force that he was considering. He had sensed how the boy longed for his father all those years, and Vader couldn’t deny the same wish in his own tattered soul. Vader could command entire armies, rule the galaxy with the absence of protest, and harbor the most breath-taking power of any Force-sensitive to ever live, but none of it would matter if his son wasn’t by his side. “Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son.” 

Finally, after surveying the empty shaft below him, Luke brought those brilliant blue eyes back up to pierce straight through Vader’s mask.

“Come with me,” he implored for the final time. “It is the only way.”

However, Vader was wrong. 

With one final piercing gaze, Luke released his grip on the weather vane, plummeting down the shaft with unbelievable grace.

And once again, Vader was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
